Bullworth Academy Errands
The following is a list of [[Errand|'errands']] that Jimmy Hopkins does on campus in Bully. 'Errands on school campus' There are 13 in total. They all vary over the chapters. 'List of Errands:' Escort Algie: *'Character': Algernon Papadopoulos *'Details': Algie needs an escort to the library after visiting his locker. *'Location': Near his locker, outside the Art class. *'Chapter Available': 1 after completing Save Algie *'Reward': $15.00 Pull Fire Alarm: *'Character': Sheldon Thompson *'Details': Sheldon needs to get his friend out of class so he can help him with his homework, so he asks Jimmy to pull the fire alarm. *'Location': Near the stairs on the first or second floor of the main school building. *'Chapter': 1 after completing Defend Bucky *'Reward': $15.00 Bog Roll: *'Character': Vance Medici *'Details': Vance needs a roll of toilet paper, so he asks Jimmy to fetch a roll from the janitor's closet. *'Location': Boys' Bathroom on the first floor *'Chapter': 2 *'Reward': $10.00 Bog Roll 2: *'Character': Max MacTavish *'Details': Max needs a roll of toilet paper, so he asks Jimmy to fetch a roll from the janitor's closet. *'Location':Boys' Bathroom on the first floor *'Chapter': 3 after completing Boxing Challenge *'Reward': $15.00 Canning: *'Character': Pedro De La Hoya *'Details': Pedro wants to see Jimmy stuff 3 students into trashcans. *'Location': Behind the main school building. *'Chapter': 2 after completing Help Gary *'Reward': $15.00 Firecracker Toilet: *'Character': Sheldon Thompson *'Details': Sheldon wants Jimmy to put a firecracker into the toilet because he is afraid of getting caught. *'Location': Outside the first floor Boys' bathroom *'Chapter': 3 after completing Boxing Challenge *'Reward': $10.00 Locker Stuffing: *'Character': Casey Harris *'Details': Casey wants Jimmy to stuff two "losers" into lockers *'Location': Second floor hallway by principal's office *'Chapter': 2 after Completing Help Gary *'Reward': $10.00 Locker Picking: *'Character': Gloria Jackson *'Details': Gloria wants Jimmy to break into three lockers. *'Location': Near the stairs on the first floor *'Chapter': 1 after completing Defend Bucky *'Reward': $10.00 Secret Admirer: *'Character': Constantinos Brakus *'Details': Constantinos wants Jimmy to break into Gloria's locker and put chocolates in it. *'Location': Second floor, between Art class room and office. *'Chapter': 1 after completing Defend Bucky *'Reward': $10.00 Secret Admirer 2: *'Character': Melody Adams *'Details': Melody wants Jimmy to break into Trevor's locker and put chocolates in it. *'Location': First floor near the English class *'Chapter': 1 after completing Defend Bucky *'Reward': $10.00 Egg the Girls' Dorm: *'Character': Constantinos Brakus *'Details': Constantinos wants Jimmy to throw three eggs at the girls' dorm. *'Location': Outside boys' dorm. *'Chapter': 2 after completing The Eggs *'Reward': $10.00 Egg Boys' Dorm: *'Character': Karen Johnson *'Details': Karen wants Jimmy to throw three eggs at the boys' dorm, in revenge for boys egging the girls' dorm. *'Location': Outside girls' dorm. *'Chapter': 2 after completing The Eggs *'Reward': $10.00 Take Me Home: *'Character': Christy Martin *'Details': Christy wants Jimmy to escort her to the girls dorm and to protect her from the Bullies. *'Location': School parking lot. *'Chapter': 1 after completing Defend Bucky *'Reward': $10.00 Trivia * Rarely there is a glitch on either of the "Secret Admirer" errands in which the lockpicking option and mini-game are disabled, meaning the errand cannot be completed. This usually occurs when another student has used the very same locker which Jimmy has to lockpick. Category:Errands